Too Incomprehensible
by Miya-chan
Summary: A girl's thoughts when she sits behind Tristan in class. No pairing.


Title: Too Incomprehensible  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: G  
  
Paring: None  
  
1.1 Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the TV show Gilmore Girls, except to be a fan. I do not own Tristan Dugrey, although I wish I did, I don't. Tristan does not belong to me, the only thing in this fic that I own is Liz.  
  
Author Note: I have no idea what I'm doing. I just had this idea and I'm using it.  
  
  
  
Forest Gump says, "Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get." I say, "Life is like a book, you never know what's going to happen next." My life is a book. I play the protagonist. I am the beautiful, intelligent, witty, talented, nearly perfect protagonist. Okay, so maybe I'm not beautiful, intelligent, witty, talented and nearly perfect as I want to be, but I am somewhat. I know who plays the antagonist and my arch nemesis, Tristan Dugrey. We've been archenemies ever he since came here.  
  
Where is "here" exactly? Well, here is Walker Academy. Tristan's been here for a couple of months now, and he's been annoying me for those couple of months. He annoys me and is the charmer to my friends and all the other girls here. Why he picked me, I don't know. Every girl here thinks he's cute, funny, smart and sweet. Ha! I am the only one that knows Tristan Dugrey is arrogant, insufferable and annoying.  
  
Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Liz Williams. My birth certificate says Elizabeth Charlotte Williams. If someone wants to be formal they would say that, like that lady from the debutante. Or they could be exasperating. Tristan used to call me Elizabeth all the time. And once I thought I heard him call me Lori..or was it Rory? I don't know.  
  
Why I was thinking about Tristan? I was thinking about Tristan because I was lucky enough to get a seat behind him in English. I usually like English, it's fun and I love to read so it helps. But today, today was different I was sitting behind Tristan Dugrey, staring at his big, blonde, afro-like hair wondering why every single girl at this school likes him, including the seniors.  
  
I haven't figured Tristan out yet and I'm not sure I want to either. Even if I figured Tristan out, it wouldn't be easy. He's too…ambiguous. And he's full of himself. He's got a very good opinion of himself. I see it every single time he swaggers through the halls, every time when he stops at my locker and makes lewd comments, every time the lifts an eyebrow when he talks to me, the way he smirks every time he talks to me. Tristan's also obnoxious, not in the obnoxious juvenile type of way but an obnoxious arrogant kind of way.  
  
I hate Tristan, yet I don't hate him. I just wish I would get under his skin like the way he can get under mine. He's given me a hard time ever since he got here. He says he does it because "impediments make life more appealing." I never told him my life was boring. I never tell anyone my life is boring because, well it isn't. I don't need anymore spice to my life. Maybe the hair blocks all that someone can understand about him…now that I think about it, his hair looks like the hairballs my cat coughs up. Maybe he was a cat in his previous lif-  
  
"Spacing out Liz?" he smirked and raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a stack of papers.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I was thinking about that hot guy in my dream last night." I drawled as I took a packet from the pile and passed the rest to the guy behind me.  
  
"I knew we had the same dream." Tristan winked at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes again. "Please. You are not hot."  
  
"Every girl at this school thinks I'm hot, excpet for you. Would you like to tell me why?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's because you charm them, and show me the real you. Which by the way is not sweet and charming, it's arrogant."  
  
"Ouch. That was harsh."  
  
I smirked. "I know."  
  
"I see my traits have been rubbing off on you."  
  
"Get over yourself. Everyone smirks. You just use it excessively." The bell rang and I began collecting my stuff. "So, why are you here and not at your old school?"  
  
"You ask me this now, five months after I come here? Aren't we a bit slow?"  
  
"No, not really. I just have never gotten around to ask." I told him as we walked out of the classroom. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here? Did too many girls try to get into your pants at once?"  
  
Tristan smirked, "Actually no, they let me off on that one."  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"Well, the teachers accused me of being a witch, so I had to leave the school otherwise, there were going to burn me at the-"  
  
I just stood there, shaking my head. Maybe I don't want to learn about Tristan Dugrey, at all. He's too incomprehensible. 


End file.
